


Kinky

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i can't believe I'm doing this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky

Kensei was walking through the Seireitei. It was 9.30 PM and most of the shinigami are preparing to leave. He was deep in his thoughts, he was frowning and held his hands together behind his back.

,,Hisagi?", asked Kensei as he entered their office.

,,Yes, Captain Muguruma?", Shuuhei replied normally. What Kensei did not expect was direction his voice came from. Kensei turned around hastily and saw Shuuhei. He was looking out of the window, his hands were crossed in front of him and he stood still as if he were a statue. Kensei found that pose kind of mysterious.

,,Aren't you going home?", Kensei asked as he raised an eyebrow. He walked to his desk, preparing to sit, but he didn't when he heard Shuuhei say a kido spell. He felt that. He couldn't move his arms, nor his legs.

,,The hell, Hisagi?!", Kensei shouted at Hisagi. His head was in extremely uncomfortable angle because he couldn't move his body, but he could see Shuuhei. He turned around and he wore a smirk on his face.

,,Hisagi, let me go this momwn-.", he tried to threaten, but failed when Shuuhei tied his mouth shut. He wondered what the hell was Shuuhei doing. Kensei was furious and there was no chance he will forgive him.

,,Quiet, Kensei-kun.", Shuuhei finally whispered in his ear as he bent him over. Kensei widened his eyes. Kensei-kun? He watched Shuuhei as he locked the door. Kensei would never admit it, but there was a little fear in his mind.

,,If you're wondering why I left curtains like this, it's because windows aren't used for coming in. No one could interupt us, they can only watch.", he explained. He yet again tried to move or speak, but he couldn't. He was still bent over his desk and Shuuhei was right behind him. Kensei was still oblivious to his motives, even if they were obvious. Shuuhei let out a low chuckle, as he stepped forward and caressed Kensei's cheek. He could feel Shuuhei's penis, but he hoped that was something else. Only because it had to be, in Kensei's mind. He let out a muffled cries for help, but no one could hear him. He felt pretty pathetic.

,,Can you feel my dick pressed against your thigh?", Shuuhei whispered and Kensei could feel his breath against his neck. He widened his eyes because this was the worst thing that could happen. When Kensei didn't respond in any way, except panic even more, he moved both of his arms on Kensei's neck and pressed his penis even more against his thigh.

,,Answer me. Can you?, Shuuhei asked again. This time was lower, louder and it wasn't as gentle as before. Kensei nodded his head, wondering how the hell is he going to get out of this situation.

,,Good.", he answered as he grinned. In that moment, he looked like he got an idea. Kensei couldn't see that, but he sensed something is about to change again.

,,Actually", Shuuhei started, ,,Let's turn this mirror so we can see ourselves."

He got up and got the mirror. It was big, but luckily light and he moved it so when they looked to their left they could see themselves.

,,Ah, Kensei.", Shuuhei said as he approached him again, ,,You give me so much inspiration, y'know?"

He smiled sadistically as he got behind Kensei again. Kensei was looking himself in the mirror the whole time and he could not believe this was happening. Even if most of the people would feel used and betrayed, he felt slutty. Like he was the one offering himself, like he sat there willingly and waited for Shuuhei. He did not like this at all. Shuuhei's palms found Kensei's shoulders and he lifted him up on his feet again. He felt like he could breathe again. Shuuhei slid off Captain's haori off and he put it carefully in front of Kensei. He did it slowly and softly, as if he cared. But Kensei knew better in this situation; Shuuhei did that for his sake only.

,,Now that's out of our way...", he murmured slowly as he pressed his lips on Kensei's jawline. He couldn't help but widen his eyes again. His touch was gentle and it would've felt nice if the situation were different. This was going painfully slow and Kensei felt like he was going to cry. He looked at mirror again and that feelings came back. He felt like a dirty slut that just went around having sex with everything with a heartbeat. He felt Shuuhei undoing his shihakusho. He, with a simple yet gentle touch, slid his uniform off and now Kensei was naked.

,,So much better than I imagined.", he murmured again. Then, after so long, he undid cloth that prevented Kensei from speaking.

,,Hisagi! Are you crazy?! St-!", he shouted as soon as he could. He has to put an end to this, but he stopped when Shuuhei said something.

,,If you keep talking I will tie this back.", Shuuhei said, dead serious. Kensei stopped immediately because he knew this was his only chance to make him realize what he is doing. Then, he smirked as he traced his fingers on Kensei's back.

,,Now, Kensei, tell me...", he started, ,,How do you feel when you see yourself in this position with me?"

Kensei thought about lying and screaming, but he knew everyone already left and he had to be smart in this one, so he told the truth.

,,I feel like a slut.", Kensei answered as he shut his eyes like he was hoping this was just a bad dream.

,,Bad, like it's wrong to do this and you know it, or good, like horny and kinky just like my little bitch you are?"

Then, without thinking, he answered. That is probably the only one thing that could help him and he ruined it by one wrong answer.

,,I don't know."

Shuuhei chuckled lowly and he placed another kiss on Kensei's ear.

,,Really interesting. Tell me; Have you ever had sex with another man or just romantic feelings?", he asked while he caressed Kensei's arm. He was suprised that the only thing he did was caress him or plant a little kiss, especially when was completely naked in front of him.

,,No."

,,Would ya like to?", Shuuhei asked quietly. His hand that was gently touching Kensei's arms were now going lower. Since his arms were tied behind him, Shuuhei's fingers went across his ass.

,,No.", Kensei answered while breathing heavily. He wasn't convincing at all and both of them knew it. Even if he didn't sound convincing, he was still trying to make himself believe in his words. Shuuhei's palms were now on Kensei's inner thighs, going higher near Kensei's penis. He lightly ran his finger over it, making Kensei's breath hitch. He smirked briefly when he was Kensei wasn't hard yet, but he knew he will be faster than anyone expected.

,,Liar.", Shuuhei accused him, but then smiled, ,,Currently, we know that you feel slutty, but you aren't sure if it's good or bad, and we also know you would like to have sex with a man. Then, shall we continue it?"

,,No!", Kensei yelled and then tried to free himself, but no matter how many attempts, they were all futile. He felt Shuuhei's lips on his back. They were kissing him gently and slowly. Kensei realized this one was longer, more passionate and better than others. Then, he accidentally cursed out loud because of that better, making Shuuhei laugh. Shuuhei trailed his mouth even lower, making Kensei panic more. Shuuhei's arms were now on Kensei's butt and he was slowly moving them in circles. He removed his lips from Kensei's body and laughed.

,,How do you feel in this position, eh Kensei?", Shuuhei asked teasingly. After trying to hard not to look at that damned miror, he had to do it because of Shuuhei. He lifted his head a little, then looked at that mirror. He saw himself in that position and Shuuhei on his knees, slowly kissing Kensei's lower back and massaging his ass.

,,Angry at myself.", he finally answered after thinking about it. 

,,Why?", Shuuhei asked briefly before going even lower with his kisses. Kensei found it harder to concentrate now when Shuuhei's lips were on right side of his butt.

,,Because I'm sure I can do something about this, yet I just sit there.", Kensei quietly told him the truth. Shuuhei said nothing after that, just smirked against his skin. His palm that was resting on Kensei's left buttcheek was now more to the right. Then, Kensei felt pain in that part of his body.

,,Ah!", he shouted in pain, then whimpered, ,,H-Hurts..."

Shuuhei frowned, then moved his right hand on Kensei's cock. But, he stopped with kisses. Shuuhei noticed Kensei was already semi-hard when he grabbed it, then smirked. Kensei had another reaction when Shuuhei did that.

,,Oh boy, oh God.", he whimpered after closing his eyes shut. Shuuhei moved his right hand slowly, hoping that he will distract him from pain. No matter what he did now, he was hoping Kensei wasn't hurt too much in any way. Kensei's breathing was uneven and heavy and his whole body was tense.

,,Kensei, relax please.", Shuuhei said softly. But, no matter what he said, Kensei went crazy.

,,What the hell?! Holy fuck, that's crazy.", Kensei panted as he shivered. He forgot about getting himself out of this situation because he had to do something about this first.

,,Kensei, relax or it will hurt more.", Shuuhei said while stroking him, ,,Concentrate on something else."

,,What else, damnit!", Kensei yelled. Shuuhei wasn't moving his finger yet, he had to get Kensei to relax first. He started stroking his cock faster so he could tolerate pain more easily.

,,On your cock.", Shuuhei answered bluntly. He heard Kensei take a deep breath and slowed his stroking. Kensei relaxed and Shuuhei realized he can move his finger now. Kensei watched themselves in the mirror. He was fully naked and he had on only his gloves, was bent over and tied up. He couldn't believe that he could speak freely and shout and scream for help, yet he was silently taking Shuuhei's fingers up his ass. He knew he was hard and was aware Shuuhei was stroking him, making this feeling more intense. He wasn't feeling like he wanted this to happen nor he wanted to stop. Shuuhei was fully clothed and Kensei wondered if he had thing for that too. Then, he stared at Shuuhei. He was fully concentrated at Kensei's hole, he wore a light frown on his face. It was obvious Shuuhei was careful, that's why he went so slow and why he was stroking his cock. Shuuhei lifted up his gaze from his finger to mirror, making an eye contact with Kensei and smirking like a pervert.

,,How do you feel, Kensei? Do you like this position?", he asked teasingly, not inverting his eyes from Kensei's for a moment.

,,Yes.", Kensei answered truthfully. He was wondering what the hell is he doing?

,,Do you like my finger up your ass?", Shuuhei asked, then brushed his finger off Kensei's prostate. 

,,Oh fuck! Yes!", Kensei moaned embarrassingly loud. He wanted more of that. He was panting and now, he was really hard. 

,,Describe how you feel, Kensei.", Shuuhei demanded, then added another finger.

,,I feel really good. I want so much more.", Kensei answered. Shuuhei laughed as he pumped his fingers in and out, carefully avoiding his prostate. With a smirk on his face, he watched Kensei's reactions.

,,P-Please.", he whimpered again. He needed it.

,,No.", Shuuhei gave him a smirk. He liked seeing Kensei like this, but he had another idea. ,,You have to deserve it."

As soon as he said it his fingers left Kensei's hole.

,,I'm not deserving anything. Just continue and get it over with because I have no entire night.", Kensei snapped at him. He knew what he was thinking now. Shuuhei got back on his legs and grabbed Kensei's haori, then helped Kensei to get in standing position. He put his haori on him and smirked.

,,Now, I'm the one who sets the rules. I'm Shuuhei-sama, you're Captain Muguruma or slut or whore and you obey everything I say. Understood?", Shuuhei said with seriousness in his voice. Kensei gulped when his cock twitched just by imagining that, despite his internal protests. ,,Understood?"

,,Understood.", Kensei said before inhaling deeply. Shuuhei smirked.

,,Understood who?"

,,Understood, Shuuhei-sama."

,,Good.", Shuuhei said, ,,Now, on your knees."

Kensei obeyed. He dropped on his knees in front of Shuuhei and positioned his head in front of his crotch. Shuuhei undid his shihakusho and put it neatly somewhere close.

,,Now; I did not say you will give me a blowjob, did I, Captain Muguruma?", Shuuhei asked as he raised an eyebrow down at Kensei.

,,You've not, Shuuhei-sama.", Kensei answered while looking down. He never did anything like this with a man and he never saw such kinks and fetishes, no matter what gender. Even if he did dom and sub thing, he would be dominant. Well, he is Captain Muguruma.

,,But, that's what you are going to do. Aren't you smart, you slut?", Shuuhei asked and Kensei's cock hardened even more, ,,Do you get hard just by hearing word blowjob, just like a whore?"

,,I do."

,,But it's just with me, right?", Shuuhei asked. He seemed hurt and he was lightly trembling, his eyes were widened too.

,,Yes, Shuuhei-sama.", Kensei confirmed.

,,Say it.", Shuuhei demanded.

,,It's just with you, Shuuhei-sama.", Kensei answered truthfully, ,,I've never done this with anyone before you."

Shuuhei smiled as he grabbed his cock. Kensei felt nervous.

,,Look at me.", Shuuhei demanded and when Kensei lifted up his head, he continued, ,,I am going to hold your head and you stay still. It's me who moves. Also known as mouth fucking. Understood?"

,,Yes, Shuuhei-sama.", Kensei said and then opened his mouth. Shuuhei held his head still as he entered his mouth with a soft moan. Kensei felt extremely aroused. For some reason, a thought of giving Shuuhei a blowjob seemed very appealing. Shuuhei was thrusting his hips forward, his cock . Shuuhei looked down to Kensei and that was probably most arousing thing he'd ever seen. He ran his fingers through Kensei's hair.

,,Always so manly 'n' strong, yet here you are; on your knees while I'm balls deep in your mouth.", Shuuhei said breathlessly, ,,Bet you you like it, don't you?"

Shuuhei pulled his cock out so Kensei could answer.

,,I do, Shuuhei-sama.", Kensei said, while looking up again and making eye contact with him. String of saliva was connected to Shuuhei's cock and some of it was on his chin too.

,,Say it for me."

,,I like your dick in my mouth, Shuuhei-sama.", he answered, ,,I like it very much."

,,Good.", he said. Kensei didn't wait for Shuuhei's orders and trailed his tongue over Shuuhei's balls, then took his cock in his mouth yet again. This time, Shuuhei wasn't doing a thing. Palm of Kensei's right hand was on the shaft and palm od the left one was massaging his balls. He twirled his tongue around head, then bobbed his head. He emitted a moan that sent pleasurable vibrations through Shuuhei's lower region and then massaged the shaft. Shuuhei let out a groan and a curse, then leaned on table.

,,Enough.", Shuuhei demanded. Heartbeat later, Kensei let go of his dick and looked up to him while panting. ,,Now, Captain Muguruma, I'm going to bend you over and fuck you senseless."

,,Yes, Shuuhei-sama.", Kensei answered after licking his lips. Shuuhei helped Kensei getting on his feet and gently bent him over the table. He undid kido spell on his legs so he could spread them. He slipped two fingers in Kensei, making him tense up. He greedily licked his neck, then found a perfect spot to leave a hickey. He nipped and sucked all while he worked his fingers in and out.

,,Shit...", Kensei cursed as he breathed heavily. Then, Shuuhei stopped and pulled his fingers out.

,,Suck.", he ordered as he brought his fingers to Kensei's face. Kensei took three fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them. He twirled and ran his tongue over them and coated them in his saliva. Shuuhei let out a chuckle. He pulled them out and slipped all three of them in Kensei's hole. Kensei frowned because of the pain and rested his head on the table. Shuuhei noticed and touched his prostate, making Kensei moan.

,,Yes...", he said breathlessly, while biting his lower lip. He looked at the mirror and saw Shuuhei opening a bottle. He pulled out his fingers and put lube over his dick. Then, he positioned himself and pushed into Kensei.

,,Oh, fuck!", he shouted in pain. He was really tense, so Shuuhei rubbed his shoulder and lay kisses on his neck.

,,Relax, c'mon.", Shuuhei said softly. Kensei breathed deeply and tried to relax his body.

,,I'm relaxed, I'm ready.", Kensei said after few seconds. Shuuhei started to move slowly as he watched Kensei's reactions in mirror. He wore light frown and his eyes were closed. Shuuhei made sure he was careful so he wouldn't hurt Kensei. When Kensei moaned quietly, Shuuhei sped up.

,,You like this, Captain Muguruma?", Shuuhei asked as he panted. His hands were tightly gripping Kensei's ass.

,,Yes.", he said after letting out an embarrassingly loud moan. Shuuhei thrust into him hard making him a moaning, panting mess. He forgot about being gentle and it seemed like Kensei forgot it's his first time too.

,,Look in the mirror, love.", Shuuhei ordered. Kensei acknowledged his hands were free as he lifted his head and glanced at the mirror.

,,Oh, fuck..", he moaned as he made an eye contact with Shuuhei. He leaned in and kissed Kensei on the lips as his right hand strokes his cock. Kensei groaned in his mouth making Shuuhei smirk against his lips. He felt like he couldn't last any longer. Kensei moaned loudly and his hands gripped ends of the table as he came on Shuuhei's hand and his chest, getting some of it on table too.

,,Kensei!", Shuuhei groaned too and soon he came inside him. Both of them were panting. Then, Shuuhei laughed.

,,Who would've known you're this kinky.", he commented.

,,Shut up, you made me do this.", Kensei said aggressively. He felt ashamed and vulnerable.

,,I disagree.", Shuuhei replied as he slowly pulled out. Kensei got up quickly after him while wincing.

,,You could've just asked me to slow down.", Shuuhei said. He was very well aware that Kensei liked it.

,,Like you would listen to me.", he spat. After they got dressed, they left their office without a word.

,,Would you like to repeat that?"

,,No.", Kensei lied. It wasn't a true lie, since he did feel pretty embarrassed. They continued to walk for some reason. Kensei didn't know why.

,,I like you.", Shuuhei said casually after about ten minutes. They were around people now. It was a drinking night.

,,What?!", Kensei asked. Shuuhei just smiled and kissed Kensei on the lips. It was a kiss that lasted barely two seconds, but it got a lot of attention. Renji, Izuru, Tetsuzaemon and Momo just stared at them like everyone else.

,,Finally!', Rangiku cheered as she drank more sake.

,,See you tomorrow, Kensei.", Shuuhei said and winked.

,,T-Tomorrow, Shuuhei.", he mumbled and got away as soon as possible. Shuuhei turned to his group and smiled, not explaining anything.


End file.
